


experimental

by WattStalf



Series: Femslash February 2017 [28]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash February, Nipple Play, PWP, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Good, I'm doing this right.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i had no idea what to do for them but my fiance loves them both so i made it a porn??? happy end of femslash february everyone it's been fun

Neither of the women are very good at this. They don’t have very much experience, between the two of them, and what they have is hardly relevant at a time like this. But Kasane wants to take things further, and Vorona wants to see what it will be like when they do, and so they push on, despite having no idea what they’re doing.

It’s hard to say when they first fell for each other, when Kasane first began to admire Vorona’s curiosity, or when Vorona first began to question what it was about Kasane that made her so different, and what it was about her that was not very different at all. Things went slowly for the both of them, as neither were sure where this was going or what it meant for them. It was Kasane, in the end, who tried to take the lead, but Vorona caught up to her in time, and they’ve worked together since then, pushing their relationship a bit further with time and effort.

Now, they have reached the point where there is a new direction to go in, but with what little experience they have, it takes them time to work it out. Vorona knows what she’s read, and Kasane has more street knowledge than it seems, though she hardly knows how to apply it in practice. They can only stumble along together, until they finally settle into a routine and things finally begin to pick up.

It’s decided that Kasane will take the lead this first time, though that is subject to change in the future. The way they discuss things almost sounds like a business arrangement, but given their particular natures and how they met, that isn’t really surprising. Perhaps that makes things easier for them, somehow.

At the very least, they’ve kissed before, so when Kasane presses her lips to Vorona’s, the other woman has no problem responding. She kisses the older woman back with a stiffness at first, one that she quickly relaxes as she falls into this familiar pattern. But things become a bit more unfamiliar when Kasane’s hands roam lower, unbuttoning Vorona’s shirt while she kisses her. She does not stop her, however, and allows her to continue. After all, this is all working toward their eventual goal.

Kasane breaks the kiss in order to move her hands lower, to continue undressing Vorona until her lover is left completely exposed before her. She hesitates for a moment, before she leans forward to kiss Vorona again, and this time she rests her hands between the woman’s legs, experimentally touching her, and feeling the damp warmth of her lover’s growing arousal.

_ Good _ , she thinks.  _ I’m doing this right. _

With that in mind, she urges herself on, rubbing Vorona slowly, and kissing her lips once more, briefly, before her own lips wander further down. She isn’t sure if she’s going at the right speed, or if she’s taking things too fast or if, perhaps, she’s taking everything too slowly. It’s impossible for her to tell at this point, and she only hopes that Vorona will either stop her or give her pointers later on for how she can improve whatever she may have done incorrectly.

At the very least, she knows that her mouth is important, that each kiss she leaves along Vorona’s neck is necessary. One finger finds its way slowly inside, and when she hooks it, the blonde whimpers, a sound Kasane has never heard her make before, but she assumes it is a pleasant reaction. She leaves a small bite along her neck, nibbling lightly, not enough to hurt, because she simply can’t help herself.

Her lips travel beyond Vorona’s neck, and she works a second finger inside of her, feeling the younger woman going to pieces at her touch. Kasane can’t help but pride herself in how quickly she’s picking up on this, even with her lack of experience. She had been a bit more reluctant than she let on, being the one to start off leading things, but now she has every confidence that she’s setting a good example. Vorona trembles as she kisses along her collarbone, and further down.

When her lips find one of Vorona’s nipples, she gently takes it between them, sucking lightly and delighting in the whimpers she’s met with. This is all so  _ easy _ now that she has the hang of it, she thinks, and her fingers curl inside of Vorona again. So very easy…

Switching to the other side, she teases at this nipple with her tongue as well, keeping this for only a moment longer before she pulls back completely. Vorona does not speak, does not make mention of how good it is or how she does not want Kasane to stop, but of course the older woman can read her better than she’d think.

“Now on to the next part,” she says, her voice coming out just as calculated as always, despite the fact that she is just as plagued by lust as Vorona is. Laying the other woman down, she inches her way down, kissing her lower stomach first, teasing her way down until her face is right between Vorona’s legs, her lips pressed up against her. She inhales the scent of her lover’s arousal before, pushing her tongue inside of the damp heat.

Kasane lets out her own moan as she buries herself within her lover, and Vorona matches it with a higher cry, left helpless, without control, at this. It’s all experimental, all their first attempt, but Kasane is so very pleased that it’s going as well as it is, and she has nothing to base her assumption off of, but she has a feeling that Vorona is getting very close. She feels the other woman gripping at the back of her head, tangling her fingers in her hair as if trying to hold her there, and she works her tongue deeper, as deep as possible.

It doesn’t take her long, not after that, and she’s glad that her assumption was right, that she can read her lover in that regard as well. She feels the trembling, the way Vorona tenses and spasms and relaxes, and hears the shift in her breathing and the whimpering, until she's left panting as she tries to recover.

Kasane pulls back, sitting up straight to look down at the woman, somehow even more beautiful in this moment, and her lips twitch, teasing at some sort of smile. By this point, her arousal has grown to a point that she can hardly contain it, and when she thinks that Vorona has finally come back to her senses, she speaks.

“I hope that I learned quickly enough,” she says. “Would you like to test and see if you picked anything up from that?”


End file.
